


My Thief

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thief has worn many faces and I have loved each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thief

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LJ community "writerverse" prompts "___ in a box" & "the many different kinds of love"

My thief has worn many faces since I stole him from Galifrey, and I have loved each of them.

Well, perhaps I did not love him in the beginning. He was much too young, then. Too full of himself. But I could see all of time and space, and I knew how much I would be a part of him later, so it was that much easier to love him then.

And he loved me from the beginning, too. He did not always know how to show it, at first, but he learned. I can still remember the feel of his hands, different each time but still _his_ , caressing my side and saying, “Well done, old girl.” I had been old already before I stole him, but my Doctor never seemed to notice. And when we were alone, when we had just pulled off a daring rescue or evaded certain doom by the tiniest sliver, his touch would linger a little longer and he’d call me ‘Sexy’.

But I can’t answer him back, not the way an organic being needs, so I feel happier when we find people to travel with us. Their lives are so small, humans, so fragile, but they make my Doctor remember what it is to be alive. He misses them when they are gone, but in a way, I get to keep them— imprints of their personalities in my holographic files.

My systems flicker in sympathy as I wait for the regeneration energy to subside, and my first glimpse of my Doctor’s new face. He’s confused for a moment, like he always is after regenerating. 

But then he smiles. “Hello, Sexy. Where to next?”

THE END


End file.
